


through the eyes of a barista

by ge69rge



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Matchmaking, Sapnap is amused, Strangers to Lovers, Use of Real Names, barista Sapnap, lowercase intended, sapnap is a real one tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ge69rge/pseuds/ge69rge
Summary: a specific barista likes to watch new customers, but these two have a special bond.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	through the eyes of a barista

  
  


“um,” the customer mumbled as his eyes scanned over the unfamiliar menu. “could i get a vanilla latte with extra sugar?” he finally said, a hand stuffed in his pocket to fish out his wallet. 

“sure thing,” nick responded with a smile . “that’ll be three dollars and ninety-five cents.” he punched the numbers into  the  register and took the man’s credit card. “and what will the name be?”

“george.” the brunette’s british accent was evident in his voice. he took back his card and nodded his head as a silent thank you. 

george ambled over to the side of the counter  where his drink would soon be.  he stood there awkwardly, and nick guessed he wasn’t much of a people person. 

his eyes scanned over the customer for a few more seconds until he realized there was a blond standing in front of him gazing at the same brunette. nick noticed  a hint of admiration in his eyes . 

“you know him?” nick prompted the man with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“huh? oh, no. i was uh- just looking,” he responded sheepishly with a simple grin. “i’ll take a black coffee.”

nick hummed in acknowledgment when he grabbed the cup and hovered his sharpie, ready to scribble down the name. a little secret that not many people knew was that the barista often misspelled names on purpose. “what’s the name of your order?”

“clay.”

nick told the customer the total before ringing up his card. “your drink should be ready soon,” he gave a nice, practiced smile before gesturing towards the waiting area. 

clay flashed him a thumbs up before going to stand near to george. 

nick watched curiously as the blond opened and closed his mouth in  an attempt to talk to the british man, but the latter was far too engrossed in whatever was going on in his phone. 

“hey-” clay finally was able to squeak out, but he was interrupted by another barista calling out, “george! your drink is ready.”

the brunette’s head snapped up quickly. he strode towards the counter and picked up his steaming hot drink. when he looked at the cup, he squinted his eyes. “huh?” he said out loud. 

“what’s wrong?” clay was able to ask, making his way next to george - with a foot of space  in between them , he wanted to keep his distance just in case - and peeked to see what he was looking at. 

george glanced up to clay before showing what he was focusing on. 

“groge?” clay read out the name on the cup awkwardly. “how’d they get george messed up?” he snorted in amusement. 

“right? i’m not sure how, honestly,” a small smile grew on george’s face. 

before either of them could say anything, clay’s name was called out, announcing his drink was ready. the blond hastily grabbed it and quickly scanned the cup to see if his name was spelled wrong just so he was able to speak with george for a second longer. 

“look at this,” clay wheezed out loud when he tilted the cup towards george.

“oh my god,” he tilted his head back in laughter. he tried to stifle his giggles with his hand, but clay secretly wished he would let them ring out louder. “claie?” he exclaimed, once again losing his composure in a sea of laughter. 

george’s smile was contagious. beautiful. unique. clay couldn’t help but watch the other man contain himself fondly. even though he’s only known this man for five minutes at most, he feels like there was a special connection. 

“i’m sure they do it on purpose,” clay reasoned playfully, lifting his coffee to his lips and taking a small sip. he most definitely did not want to burn his tongue and embarrass himself in front of george. 

“oh totally,” the shorter agreed, nodding his head up and down enthusiastically. “what drink did you get? it smells pretty strong.”

“black coffee,” clay responded before taking another drink. 

george made a face and shook his head. “yuck. you must be crazy or something,” he teased playfully. 

“yeah, maybe,” clay agreed playfully as he shrugged his shoulders. “do you want to sit with me? i have a class in about fifteen minutes, but it’s good to have company,” he offered, his fingers subconsciously tapping along the side of the cup. 

“sure,” george responded with a small smile. 

nick watched them find a table that was tucked away in the corner of the café. he’s never seen two customers hit it off as good as those two. he couldn’t hear the conversation they were having, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. he could tell by the occasional laugh and jest. 

time passed, and it was most definitely longer than fifteen minutes. when clay checked his watch, he jumped up out of his seat so fast he almost spilled his half-empty cup of coffee right on his lap. 

“oh, damn, i’ve got to get to class!” he yelped before grabbing his stuff and booking it out of there. george reached out a hand to stop him, but the blond was too far gone. 

nick could practically feel the waves of disappointment coming off of george. there was a small pout on his face that resembled a discarded child, nick almost felt bad for him. 

the barista pursed his lips, deciding if he should go through with his plan. he shrugged his shoulders and thought  _ fuck it _ . “hey, george!” he called out. he was infinitely grateful that the café was mostly empty so he didn’t look like a fool hollering after a customer. 

“hm?” the brunette hummed, twisting his head to look at nick; his eyebrows were still furrowed together. 

“c’mere a sec,” nick beckoned him closer with a wave of his hand. george nodded and came to the counter. the younger leaned on the counter with his arms crossed on the surface. 

“yeah?” 

“give me your number.”

“excuse me?” george asked, his eyebrow gave a little quirk. he looked absolutely uninterested. 

“no, it’s not for me. it’s for clay. i can give it to him the next time i see him,” nick explained as he grabbed a napkin and dug a pen out of his pocket. he handed it to george, who took it hesitantly. 

“how will i know you won’t be a creep?” george asked suspiciously, but still complied by writing down his number on the paper. 

“i’ve already got a boyfriend, calm down,” the barista teased right before plucking the napkin right out of his hand and hiding it behind the cash register. 

they shared a few pleasantries before george finally excused himself, he gave some random excuse that he had to go to his cat’s sister’s wedding. nick thought it was funny either way.

“damn, i’m such a good match maker,” nick complimented himself, giving himself a quick pat on the back. his smile was smug and excitement was sparkling in his eyes. 

-

it was a few days before clay came back. nick would always jump when he heard the welcoming bell ding, but was usually left with disappointment. not this time though.

“same thing as last time?” nick prompted. he was already ringing up the price, so it would’ve been a shame if he said no. 

“yep,” clay agreed. nick noticed the purple bags underneath the blond’s eyes and his hair was a bit more rumpled than last time. 

right before clay paid and was about to walk to the waiting area, he was stopped by nick calling his name. “yeah?” clay asked expectantly. 

“here, take this,” the barista offered the napkin that was still in pristine condition towards his customer. the same questioning look that george gave him appeared on his face, so nick quickly jumped in and said, “it’s not my number. it’s george’s.”

clay’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape. he tenderly grabbed the paper and looked at it for a second before folding it delicately and putting it in his pocket. “how’d you get it?” he wondered. 

“i told him i would give it to you if he gave it to me,” nick grinned, crossing his arms pridefully over his chest. 

“oh,” was all clay said before a blush erupted on his face. “thanks. i guess?” 

“you’re very welcome,” nick chuckled. he gave the blond a two finger salute before dismissing him by saying something about him having to get his drink. 

when clay finally left, nick knew his mission was finally lifting off. 

-

the next time nick saw clay enter the café, he was brushing arms with a familiar brit. they were talking about something the barista couldn’t hear, but he noticed they looked happy. their eyes were sparkling and their lips were curled up into a smile. 

“how can i help you guys today?” nick greeted as they came up to the counter. there was a specific infliction in his voice, it was almost like him saying “i know something you don’t…” 

“can we get the usual?” clay asked.

“yep. a black coffee and a latte with extra sugar. anything else?” nick smiled as he grabbed two cups and passed them onto the people behind him. clay made a quick offhand comment about how nasty george’s drink was. 

“that should be it,” george answered. when he turned his head to look at clay, he noticed that he was pulling his wallet out of his pocket. “oh no, i got it,” he offered, fishing his own out. 

“there’s no way i’m letting you do that,” clay scolded. he whipped out his card and shoved it toward nick’s face. 

“hey!” the brunette whined, doing the same with his own card. 

the barista watched in amusement. he was absolutely enthralled by the childish bickering between the two fully grown men. he wasn’t sure if they were flirting or just straight up trying to get their way. 

“there’s no way you guys are going dutch,” nick commented. 

“yeah right,” george scoffed. he went silent for a few seconds before finally retreating his arm. “i’ll let you pay this once, but next time i’m paying, alright?”

“next time?” clay gawked. nick snickered before finally taking his card. 

“uh.. yeah? if that’s fine with you,” the brunette stammered, almost backtracking. 

clay quickly corrected him and affirmed that he wanted to go on another date quickly. they shared a relieved look, glad they were both on the same page. 

their names were called and they went to grab the drinks before waving nick a quick goodbye. 

nick noticed as they walked out of the café,  that  their hands were interlocked and swaying between them. 


End file.
